logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN S+A/Other
Standard logos Studio 23 October 12, 1996-December 31, 1999 Studio 23 Premium Network.jpg|Logo with slogan (1996-1999) Studio_23_Logo_2001 (2).png January 1, 2000–June 2004 23sked.gif|2000-2001 Stu232001.jpg|2001-2004 Studio_23_2D_Logo_2003.png June 2004–July 2010 S23 Logo 2004.PNG|Logo with slogan (2004-2007) Studio 23 Slogan 2009.PNG|Logo with slogan (2009) August 2010-January 14, 2014 Studio23ibakabarkada2010-2012.jpg|Logo with slogan (2010-2012) ABS-CBN Sports+Action 2014–present 2014–2016 ABS-CBNS Aplayhard.svg|With "Play Hard" slogan (2014–2015). S+A 2016–present SA2016.svg Network IDs Studio 23 October 12, 1996–December 31, 1999 Studio_23_Logo_ID_1996.png Studio 23 SID 1996.jpg S23 1999 ident.png January 1, 2000–June 2004 Studio_23_Logo_ID_1999.png Studio 23 Ident 2002.jpg June 2004–July 2010 S23 SID June 2004.png|June 2004–October 2006 S23SID2006.png|October 2006–May 2007 studio 23 2007 id.png|August 2007 bandicam 2018-11-25 12-59-09-157.jpg|August 2007 with slogan image (1).png|2009-April 2010 bandicam 2018-11-25 13-06-13-157.jpg|June 2009 (used in UsGirls) bandicam 2018-11-25 13-17-47-129.jpg|June 2009 (used in Barkada Nights) bandicam 2018-11-25 13-11-39-314.jpg|June 2009 (used in blood+) bandicam 2018-11-25 13-15-10-394.jpg|June 2009 (used in Gimik Spot: Korea, also used in green and blue color) bandicam 2018-11-25 13-09-33-041.jpg|September 2009 Studio23summerapril2010.png|April–May 2010 2010–2014 Studio_23_Logo_ID_August_2010.png|IbaKabarkada (August 2010–December 2011) Studio23May2012ID_1.png|ID from January–July 2012. Studio23May2012ID_2.png|Used in Programs This MAY promos (May 2012) Studio23May2012ID_3.png|Used in UsGirls (May 2012) Studio23May2012ID_4.png|Used in Iba-Balita (May 2012) Studio23 2012 ld.jpg|July 2012–January 2014 used ABS-CBN Sports+Action 2014–2016 ABS-CBN Sports and Action lD2014.jpg S+A 2016-present S+A test card 2016.jpeg|Sumasalubong sa Pusong Palaban ng Lahing Pilipino ABS-CBN_Sports_website_Test_Card_(S+A).jpeg| TV Messages/Greetings Studio 23 1996-2010 2010-2014 bandicam 2018-11-25 13-28-27-000.jpg|National Heroes Day (2011) 2014-present Special Logos Anniversary Logos Sports Specials ABS-CBN - Philippines 2019 30th SEA Games.png|Philippines 2019 30th SEA Games The S+A Special Coverage Summer Idents Christmas Idents bandicam 2018-11-25 14-12-03-103.jpg|Happy Holidays! (2008) bandicam 2018-11-25 14-02-44-204.jpg|Ipasa Ang Saya Ngayong Pasko! (2010) bandicam 2018-11-26 19-10-10-508.jpg|Merry Christmas Kabarkada! (2011) New Year Season Valentine's Season Election's Season ABS-CBN Halalan 2010 Ako Ang Simula.png|Halalan 2010 (Boto Mo Ipatrol Mo, Ako ang Simula) Rainy Season Holy Week Season On-Screen Bugs Studio 23 1996–1999 S23 OSB 1996.PNG|October 12, 1996-December 31, 1999 Used MTV on Studio 23 DOG September 1997.png|Used by September 1997-1999 Layer 5 copy.png MTV Philippines on Studio 23 1996 OSB.png s23_OSB_1998_MBA_live.png|March 7, 1998-November 1, 1998 Used during the MBA Basketball games which added LIVE used the newtork's Arial font. s23_OSB_1997_Live.png|January, 1997-March, 1999 Used their Arial font together added LIVE. 2000–2004 S23 OSB 2000.PNG|January 1, 2000-October 2003 Used Studio_23_OSB_2000_live.png|February 13, 2000-October 2001 Used, the used of PG for the Live coverage mostly the MBA and the UAAP Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2003-04).PNG|October 2003-June 2004, the screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed, in an Arial font in capital letters. 2004–2010 Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2004-07).PNG|June 2004-July 22, 2007, they add the mask on screen bug. Myx on Studio 23 OSB.jpg|Myx on Studio 23 Used by June 2004-July 22, 2007 on screen bug. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2007-09).PNG|July 23, 2007-January 9, 2009, the mask was removed the screen bug. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2009-10).PNG|January 10, 2009-July 31, 2010, adds the circle on the logo. 2010–2014 Studio 23 On Screen Bugs (2010).PNG|August 1, 2010–October 5, 2011, The 2010 logo replaced the 1996 logo. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs MTRCB October 6-29, 2011.PNG|October 6, 2011-October 29, 2011, the on-screen bug was slightly changed, and the MTRCB PG rating is introduced. Studio 23 On Screen Bugs MTRCB October 2011.PNG|October 30, 2011-July 13, 2012 Used Studio 23 On Screen Bugs 2012.PNG|July 14, 2012–January 17, 2014 Used ABS-CBN Sports and Action 2014-present 2014-2016 ABS-CBN S+A On Screen Bugs January 2014.PNG|January 18-February 20, 2014 Used ABS-CBN S+A On Screen Bugs Febuary 2014.PNG|February 21-December 31, 2014 the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated. ABS-CBN S+A URL On Screen Bugs 2015.PNG|January 1, 2015-August 27, 2016, they add ABS-CBN Sports website. ABSCBNS+AOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ABSCBNS+ALIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014-2016, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNS+AVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014-2016, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNS+AVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUGMTRCB.jpeg|2014-2016, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNS+ALIVEONSCREENBUGMTRCBPG.jpeg|Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABS-CBN Sports and Action 2016 Palarong Pambansa OSB.PNG|April 2016, the on-screen bug was with a 2016 Palarong Pambansa. S+A 2016-present S+A_logo_on_screen_bug_2016.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present Used logo on screen bug SA_Screenbug2016-01.png|August 28, 2016-present Used AS+AOSBMTRCB.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present, AS+A Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. AS+ALIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AS+ALIVEONSCREENBUGMTRCBPG.jpeg|Same as the 2016 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AS+AVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as the 2016 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AS+AVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUGMTRCB.jpeg|Same as the 2016 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABS-CBN S+A logo MTRCB PG On Screen Bug.jpeg|August 28, 2016-present added ABS-CBN S+A Used logo on screen bug S+A MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|S+A Channel 23, Same as the 2011 On-Screen Bug S+A Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|S+A, Upper as the 2011 On Screen Bug MTRCB G logo. S+A MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|S+A Channel 23, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. S+A Up left MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|S+A Channel 23, Same as the 2013 Up left on-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. IMG 20181220 100655.jpg S+A DOG 2018.png|June 14, 2018-present, the on-screen bug, and the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated and website sports.abs-cbn.com is removed S+A DOG 2018 MTRCB PG Upper.png|June 14, 2018-present, Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. S+A DOG Live Version 2018.png|June 14, 2018-present, Same as the 2018 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. S+A DOG Live Version 2018 MTRCB PG Upper.png|June 14, 2018-present, Same as the 2018 on-screen bug live version, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. S+A DOG 2018 MTRCB G.png|June 14, 2018-present, the on-screen bug, and the MTRCB G rating was slightly updated. S+A DOG 2018 MTRCB SPG.png|June 14, 2018-present, the on-screen bug, and the MTRCB SPG rating was slightly updated. S+A DOG 2018 MTRCB SPG Upper.png|June 14, 2018-present, Same as before, The 2012 MTRCB SPG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. HD feed * Main article: S+A HD Test Card ABSCBNCH2TestCard.png|Same as the 1996-present turn off on-screen bug DWAC-TV Channel 23 Manila and other relay stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and silent. Also used sometimes today. ThankYouKabarkada Studio 23 Test Card.jpeg|Studio 23 final sign off used in January 16, 2014. ABS-CBN_Sports+Action_Test_Card_2014-2016.jpeg|ABS-CBN Sports+Action Test Card ABS-CBN_Sports+Action_Website_Test_Card_2014-2015.jpeg|ABS-CBN Sports+Action Website test card. bandicam 2018-11-03 14-23-00-765.jpg|TOC MANILA Test Card bandicam 2018-11-03 14-25-35-578.jpg|Asean Basketball League 2016 Test Card bandicam 2019-12-24 15-47-17-058.jpg|UAAP Season 72 testcard from 2009. Sign On / Sign Off Background Studio 23 Sign On and Sign Off Background (2009-2010).png|As Studio 23 Sign On and Sign Off Background, In 2010, laterly called "Channel 23", "STUDIO" is dropped (2009-2010). Studio_23_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2010-2011).png|As Studio 23 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2010-2011. Studio_23_Sign_on_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2011-2012).png|As Studio 23 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2011-2012. Studio_23_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2012-2013).png|As Studio 23 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2012-2013. Studio_23_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2013-2014).png|As Studio 23 Sign On and Sign Off Final Background 2013-2014. ABS-CBN_Sports_and_Action_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2014-2015).png|As ABS-CBN Sports+Action Sign On and Sign Off Background 2014-2015. ABS-CBN_Sports_and_Action_Channel_23_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2015-2016).png|As ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2015-2016. ABS-CBN_S_and_A_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(2016).png|As ABS-CBN S+A Sign On and Sign Off Background 2016-2017 on Full Screen 2017-present on Wildscreen. Special Logos 166941 10150431561039510 125154831 n.jpg See also *ABS-CBN/Other Category:Special logos Category:ABS-CBN Sports and Action Category:Quezon City Category:Studio 23 Category:Other Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines Category:On-Screen Bugs